


Wisdom Teeth and Daddy Issues

by Yousaydoctorisaywho



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wisdom Teeth, You all asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousaydoctorisaywho/pseuds/Yousaydoctorisaywho
Summary: Wisdom teeth surgery is always painful and an interesting experience. But throw in some powerful medication, a completely out of it Peter Parker, a protective and slightly terrified Tony Stark, the Avengers Team, milkshakes, and certain choices for words... well, then you get this  beauty.





	Wisdom Teeth and Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Due to very high popular demand from my previous fic, Happy Father's Day: A Film by Peter Parker, I bring to you, the wisdom teeth fic as mentioned. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!

Mr. Stark, please! I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go! Don’t make me! Please!” Peter cried, desperately grabbing at Tony’s clothes, whom in return, kept batting his hands away.

“Kid, you got to stop! Wisdom teeth surgery is not as bad as you’re making it to be.” Tony responded, laughter threatening to escape his mouth and he smirked at the young boy.

“Don’t laugh at me! I’m serious, I can not deal with this! I have school, and patrolling, and food to eat, so therefore, I should not get it done.” Peter cried out, glowering at Mr. Stark who now, wasn’t holding back his laughter. “It doesn’t even hurt that bad!”

Right as he said that, Bruce Banner, the surgeon for Peter, came up from behind him and poked him the jaw, making Peter gasp in pain. “Yeah, okay Peter, just lay down so we can get the IV in and- “

“No!” Peter argued, sitting up, only to be pushed back down on the hospital bed by Tony. “I can’t- Mr. Stark come on, I promise next week we can do it, just not this week cause I’m really busy.”

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, shutting his eyes. “Peter, if I had a dollar for every time you said that, and then gave it to you, you would be as rich as me. You’re getting it done today, kid, and we aren’t arguing anymore.”

“But-!”

“Ah! No buts!” Tony interrupted, sending a gentle glare at Peter who just grumbled to himself and slowly laid down, tense. “Thank you, listen I’ll be right here when you wake up and we can get as much ice cream as your tiny body can handle. Okay?”

Peter just nodded, fear evident in his eyes as he stuck himself to the bed. His powers tended to get stronger when he felt danger, even though he trusted both Bruce and Tony. But the idea of being knocked out terrified him. Too many thoughts were running through his head as Bruce began to wipe down the center of his arm with disinfectant, making his arm tingle in preparation of the IV needle.

“Alright, Peter? I’m going to put the needle in now, okay? You can’t tense up or panic because that will make it more difficult.” Bruce explained calmly.

Tony nodded along and suddenly felt a strong grip on his hand. He looked down and saw Peter staring directly into his eyes as he held onto the older man’s hand. His gaze was unwavering, eyes wide and expecting the pain. Tony smiled softly and calmly maneuvered his grip, so he could rub his thumb over Peter’s knuckles. Peter still kept eye contact as Bruce injected the needle, Peter wincing at the feeling but Tony just squeezed his hand in reassurance. Peter returned the grip with a little bit more strength than Tony and let out a low whine. Bruce kept his eyes on the IV bag, dripping down the tube into the needle where it was slowly beginning to affect Peter. Tony could tell it was affecting the younger boy because his eyes were starting shut, even as he desperately tried to fight it. He kept his grip with Tony until he was completely knocked out.  
The surgery went considerably well. Bruce managed to go through the entire process with no issues, except for Tony’s noises of disgust. He would’ve left but he promised Peter that he would be with him the whole time and it would break his heart if Peter panicked upon waking up. As Bruce was cleaning up, a soft moan caught Tony’s attention. Looking over, Peter’s eyes drifted around the room, not really noticing anything or really aware of what was around him.

“Hey, Pete,” Tony said gently, causing Peter to grin at the older man, his gauze now red and drool dribbling down his chin. “Looking great, kiddo. Can you say anything? Are you in any pain or need stuff? I have no idea how to handle this… uh, you want water?”

But Peter didn’t say anything, just smiled at Tony, his eyes glassy. Tony couldn’t help but smirk at the kid and gently ruffle his hair. Peter’s reaction time was a lot slower considering the fact Bruce had to get an extremely strong medication, so he would be out of it for a while. 

“I like water… I like everyone. I like May, Ned, MJ, Mr. Stark, Happy, Bruce, my teachers… good people.” Peter mumbled out, slightly incoherent the more he spoke. “It’s a good thing…”

Tony frowned at that last part. “What’s a good thing?”

Peter just rolled his head around on the pillow, smiling softly. “Life.”

The older man just chuckled at the ridiculousness of the boy. “Yeah, it sure is.” Peter went quiet at that as his head rolled to the side and he fell asleep, his mouth open to show the gauze and blood. In response, Tony grabbed a book and kept himself next to the bed, scared that Peter would wake up and freak out after not seeing him. It didn’t take him long to wake up because as soon as he did, his face scrunched up in pain.

“Mr. Stark? Miste- Mr. Stark come here.” Peter groaned out, grumpily, reaching out towards Tony.

Tony bit back a laugh yet again as he held Peter’s hand. “I’m right here, kiddo, see? Same place as last time.”

Peter let out a low giggle as his eyes drooped. “You’re funny Mr. Stark.... hey Mr. Stark?”

Tony could feel frustration building up inside him but considering Peter couldn’t control himself he calmed himself down. “Yes, peter?”

“I gotta tell you a secret...” peter slurred, his head falling to the side rather abruptly which made Tony make a weird hissing noise and squeezing his hand. “Oh yeah? What about?”

“Well Mr. Stark,” Peter began, narrowing his eyes. “Y-you... you can’t tell nobody, like, not even... Obama.”

Tony laughed. “Okay I won’t tell Obama.”

“But!” Peter shouted, causing Tony to gently rub his arm to calm him down, “but, you-you must importantly can’t ever never ever tell Mr. Stark, okay?”

Tony frowned and looked at Peter who at this point had bloody drool pooling out of his mouth and onto his shirt. Biting back a sigh, the older man stood up to grab a towel, but Peter was not letting go of his hand, so he leaned forward and grabbed one off the table with all the tools. He gently wiped his chin and smiled fondly as the kid stared up at him with these wide curious eyes. It was funny, how even in a small situation like this, Tony had such an overwhelming sense of love for the kid. Yeah, he said it, he loved the kid. He took him under his wing and even though everyone thought he was absolutely crazy for doing this, he felt so right about it. Even though the kid had the innocence of a flower, he was tough. He stood for what’s right even if it put him in danger. Yes, the fact that Peter would die for anybody unnerved him, but it showed how courageous he was. But even though he was incredibly strong and helped a living thing, he also had the soft side that Tony admired so much. They could have beaten down a giant gang in the center of New York and when they got back they sat down and ate two tubs of ice cream while watching the Alien series. It was a small thing, but it had been so much fun, Tony barely fell asleep with all the excitement going on. Tony blinked to get himself out of his daydream and saw that his hand was frozen on Peter’s chin, the paper towel red from soaking up the drool. Peter was staring at him with a twinkle in his eye.

“Can I tell you my secret?” Peter whispered, his eyes slowly going adrift.

Tony smiled softly. “Let it rip, kid, I’m all ears.”

“Well, I really like Mr. Stark.” Peter said suddenly fascinated with poking his lip. “Woah, I can’t feel it- “

“Well Peter I know you like me- “

“No not you, Mr. Stark I like.” Peter repeated this time a little bit of a whisper. 

“Sorry, Mr. Stark, but buddy that’s not a secret, he likes you too.” Tony said reassuringly, brushing Peter’s hand away from his face so he wouldn’t irritate his already sore mouth.

“But, But I like love- like I see him.... as my dad!” Peter suddenly said, jolting upright making Tony move forward rapidly in fear that he would fall off. “Like! Like, he’s my dad, you know? Mr. Stark is so funny, and kind and he always watches over me, sometimes a little too much but I secretly like it because it means he, like, you.... what was I saying?” Peter said, his hand drifting back towards his numb lip again.

Tony stared at the younger boy. “You, uh, you were saying that I’m- sorry, Mr. Stark is your... dad?”

Peter nodded viciously to the point where Tony leaned forward and cupped his face to stop him. “Yes, he’s my dad! You know? Like a father to me cause I don’t have a dad and he’s perfect as a dad... I wanna tell him but he’ll think I’m weird.... like my tongue, like, what IS a tongue? Wait, Mr. Stark?”

Tony had been staring at him but when he heard his change of tone to one of pure terror, he quickly stood up and leaned over him in worry. “Pete? You okay? What’s wrong son?”

Peter at this point, was grossly sobbing. The gauze in his mouth, falling out and Tony, although squeamish at first, grabbed it and moved it as he tried to comfort him.

“Bruce!” Tony shouted, carefully holding Peter’s one hand and carding his fingers through his hair. “BRUCE GET IN HERE BEFORE I SELL YOU ON EBAY!”

Tony felt pure anxiety coursing through his body, a panic attack wanting to break through, but he couldn’t do that; the kid needed him. He ignored the shaking in his hands as he desperately tried to calm Peter down. There was a distant thud, followed by footsteps running down the stairs. Bruce appeared, his hair disheveled and glasses crooked.

“What?! What’s wrong?” He cried, staring at a sobbing Peter who was burying his face into Tony’s shirt who was holding one of his hands and gently carding his fingers through the younger boy’s hair. “Oh. Gauze?”

Tony nodded as he gently moved so his hand was holding Peter’s chin up. “Peter? Hey, listen buddy, we got to put more gauze in cause it fell out and then you’re gonna have to really press down, so your mouth can clot. Can you do that for me?”

Peter sniffles and let out a low cry. “Dad, I don’t want to! I don’t want to move! My tongue will fall out!”

Tony hushed him gently and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. “I know, kiddo, but if you do this, your tongue will stay.”

Peter sniffles and was silent for a minute before looking at Tony. “Your face looks weird.”

Tony scrunched his face up and just nodded. “Okay...”

Tony thought after Peter’s hallucinations, sobbing, and affection were quieting down, it would be over. Oh, how wrong he was. Turned out, as Bruce kindly stated, that was the first wave of effects and he was going to still feel affected for another hour or 2. Yay. So that’s why Tony was currently leaning against a broom in anger as Peter sat upside down on the ceiling... crying.

“Peter get down from there!” Tony shouted.

“N-no! You’re mad at me and I want my d-d-dad!” Peter wailed, his gauze threatening to fall out and therefore giving Tony even more anxiety than before. “Bring me my dad!”

“Kid, I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Tony yelled back, frustrated and nervous because the kid was not only upset but angry too. 

“I want Mr. Stark! I want my dad!” Peter said, spitting at Tony but that was just a bunch of blood and, yet again, his gauze.

“PETER!” Tony snapped and that was what really got to the young boy. 

Suddenly Peter’s face turned to pure terror as now he was falling from the ceiling. With a cry of, ‘OH SHIT’, Tony flung himself to the ground with open arms and caught the boy in his arms. They went sliding and Tony felt his sofa nudge into his back. Groaning he opened his eyes and saw Peter with wide eyes and tears flowing down.

“I’m sorry, dad.” Peter whispered, trying to stick his finger in his mouth to touch his open wound to which Tony quickly pushed his hand away.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it kiddo. Just, can we not attach ourselves to the ceiling? I would rather not have my life flash before my eyes, even as incredible as it is.” Tony grumbled, gently petting Peter’s head, his hair curling around his fingers.

“Okay... Dad?” Peter hesitantly said as Bruce walked into the room with more gauze.

“Yes.... son?” Tony said, slightly awkwardly, mainly cause the chair of the sofa was still stabbing his back.

“Where’s my tongue, dad?” Peter grumbled while Bruce helped Peter up and onto the couch as he began to place the gauze in again.

Tony took a minute to count to 10 before standing up and sitting next to Peter, who instantly latched onto the older man, his arms curling around his sturdy body. “It’s right in your mouth where it should be. Hey, you want to go sit on the couch and watch some mind-numbing television? Maybe we can watch some Doctor Who, heard that show’s pretty good.”

Peter just nodded into Tony’s shirt, yawning slightly but was silently crying. “My mouth hurts... but we can watch it, but can I have some ice cream?”

Tony chuckled and rubbed the boy’s back comfortingly. “Sure kiddo, but I’m going to make it into a milkshake so it’s easier to eat.”

Peter nodded, not really paying attention but the medication slowly leaving his system. “Okay... I like chocolate, just a heads up.”

Tony laughed and untangled himself from Peter’s grasp. “I figured, that’s why I got it, rocky road sound good?”

Peter nodded from his position and yawned. Tony smiled softly at the boy as he made the milkshake. He wasn’t calling Tony ‘dad’ anymore which was a little upsetting but that’s okay because it means he is healing. He let out a slow sigh as he pressed the ‘on’ for the blender, all while watching his kid.... huh, that has a nice ring to it. Blinking away his thoughts, he walked back over with the milkshakes, Peter’s having a red straw (he had to do it for Spider-Man) and sat down on the couch, Peter instantly tangling himself up against the Stark. 

Tony smiled. “You know, as much as I love being a human pretzel, you gotta drink your milkshake, and it’s kind of hard to do with no arms.”

Peter’s bottom lip was swollen so when he looked up endearingly at Tony, he looked like a literal kicked puppy. “Can’t you, I don’t know, hold the straw for me?”

Now, an hour into the show, there was Tony, right hand holding his own milkshake, left one holding the straw in place as Peter drank, all the while trying to focus on the show but the medicine still keeping his mind and vision blurry. Halfway into the second episode, a very quiet whine escaped Peter’s lips and Tony saw his eyes were squeezed shut and his jaw obviously in pain.

“Shit... FRIDAY can you ask Bruce to come up here?” Tony said, whispering as to not wake up the kid. “Tell him to bring a bag of ice and a towel to wrap it up in.”

Apparently, Bruce had been out with the other Avengers and when called just invited the others upstairs. Well, Tony didn’t know that. So, when the elevators dinged open, Tony looked over, Peter laying across his lap with his head nuzzled into his chest, as the Avengers walked out. They all were talking but stopped upon seeing the two of them.

“Oh shit, Tony, I forgot- “Bruce began but Tony just fixed him with a deadly glare.

“Just keep quiet and get me some ice with a towel. If Peter starts crying again, I’m blaming you and turning you into a coat.” Tony muttered out, careful to keep his tone calm in case Peter was listening and got upset by the tone of voice.

Bruce just nodded rapidly and ran down the hall while the others stayed behind.

“Well color me shocked, but am I seeing Iron Dad in the flesh?” Clint gasped, placing a hand on his chest in mock shock as he grinned. “I had no idea you had a son!”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Watch it, and don’t call me, ‘Iron Dad’.” 

Clint chuckled and walked over, looming over the two of them. “But you look like such a… family. I had to do it Tony, you’re growing soft.”

“I’m not- He doesn’t see me like- You know, no. I don’t owe you an explanation.” Tony retorted sassily as Peter let out a small groan.

“Dad?” Peter whispered, rolling slightly to look up.

“I’m right here, Pete, go back to sleep.” Tony said, carding his fingers through his hair with a smile.

“I don’t want to, dad, don’t make me.” Peter whined as he, you guessed it, fell back asleep.

“Congratulations Tony.” Thor said suddenly, clapping a hand on Steve’s (who was standing there with a shocked expression) shoulder as he was closest.

Tony rolled his eyes. “For what?”

“For your adoption of the small human! It is of great news and we all know the man of spiders will make you a better person.” Thor said, a bright smile despite his sort of insulting comment.

Tony opened his mouth, closed it, and then just let out a disappointing side, pinching his nose and wincing. “Bruce, get back here, my IQ is dropping the longer all of them are here.”

“What did I do?” Steve muttered, finally smiling at the sight of the two of them. 

Tony pointed at the super soldier as Peter pulled at Tony’s clothes. “Guilt by association, Peter, you alright?”

“Hurts.” Was all Peter muttered as he started to cry again?

“Peter, hey, it’ll be okay! Bruce is getting you ice.” Clint said, a smile on his face as he peeked over at the Avenger. 

Unfortunately, Peter didn’t take kindly to seeing other people and started to scrunch his face up, tears starting to well up which caused Clint’s smile to instantly dissolve. Tony cursed under his breath and hushed Peter. Natasha, who was watching from the side, walked over and kneeled down next to Peter.

“Hey kid, it’s Nat, can you look at me for a minute?” She said kindly. Peter looked up at Tony who just nodded reassuringly and turned to see Nat who gave him a small smile. “His medicine wore off, just give if some of the ice, he’s not scared.”

Tony figured Nat did that, so Clint didn’t feel awful. “Alright, thanks, I’ll give more medicine after Bruce comes back.”

Soon enough, Bruce came running into the room. “Sorry! Sorry, I was trying to find the softest blanket and then when I got the ice some of it fell and I somehow slipped on it and you probably don’t care so here.”

Tony just smirked at Bruce and gently lifted up Peter’s head, placing the ice and towel on his leg so Peter could lay his face on it. “Here you go, kiddo.”

Peter smiled lightly at the coldness and began to drift off to sleep again. “Thank you, dad.”

Tony risked a glance at everyone. Steve was smiling at the two of them with a warmth in his eyes. Clint was grinning and making kissy faces at Tony. Bruce was just grinning softly at them. Thor didn’t really understand why they were all looking at him in awe, so he just was swinging his hammer around on his finger while looking at Peter. Natasha doesn’t show much emotion, so she was just smiling a little. And Tony? Well, Tony was smiling down at Peter, wondering how he got so lucky to have him in his life… maybe they were like father and son.


End file.
